All American Girl
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: Song-Fic for All American Girl. I don't own HoA or the song All American Girl


**Since the day they got married,  
>He'd been praying for a little baby boy.<br>Someone he could take fishing,  
>Throw the football and be his pride and joy.<br>He could already see him holding that trophy,  
>Taking his team to state.<br>But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
>All those big dreams changed.<strong>

Since the day James and Marie Martin had gotten married James had always wanted baby boy. A boy that he could take fishing and could show him off when he won state for his high school team. But now James sat in a sterile white hospital room staring at little baby girl. Nina Martin wasn't the baby boy he pictured. He now was changing all his dreams.****

**And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
>She's the center of his whole world.<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.**

It took James a while to get warmed up to Nina, but he eventually was wrapped up in her cuteness. Nina was the type of baby that could meet anyone even the cold hearted kind of person and they instantly fall in love. James' heart will always belong to his beautiful,wonderful, smart, perfect All-American girl.****

**Sixteen short years later,  
>She was falling for the senior football star.<br>Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
>Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.<strong>

When Nina was sixteen she moved over to England on a cheerleading scholarship. She didn't realize that she would fall for the star player for the football team. Fabian was your average high school footballer. But there was something about him that always made her smile. They eventaully started dating and Fabian couldnt help but skip practices for her. It was the big game that would send them to finals. The quarterback threw Fabian the ball in the last few seconds. Fabian dropped it because he was thinking about how hot Nina looked in her uniform. The team was furious. The coach and Fabian's father decided to have a talk with Fabain together about this Nina girl.****

**The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
>Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye".<strong>

"Listen Rutter what's your problem. I have seen you catch longer and harder passes. And you choose this game to screw up!" The coach screamed. All Fabian could do was cringe back knowing that wasn't the worst would come from his father.

"Yeah Fabian, you will lose your free rode to college. I know that your girlfriend has been keeping you from giving a hundred and ten percent. Then you might as well tell her good bye because I forbid you to see her." This was Fabian turn to scream.****

**But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
>She's the center of his whole world.<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...**

"But Dad, Coach I am wrapped her pretty little finger. Football used to be all I cared for but then I found Nina. She is my world. I would give uip college for her any day. My heart belongs my sweet little beautiful perfect all Amercian girlfriend. You can't make me break up with her unless you want my heart broken in thge process."  
><strong><br>And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
>She said "Be honest, tell me what do you wanted?"<br>And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
>All-American..."<strong>

Nina Martin was now Nina Rutter. She now in the hospital with a baby of their own. "Fabian, what do you want boy or girl." He turned to her and said

"Neens. I want a sweet, little, beautiful ... one just like you except a britsh baby girl."****

**Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
>She's the center of his whole world.<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
>All American Girl.<strong> 

Fabain go what he wanted. He now his two girls, Nina and Courtney Rutter. They were the center of his whole world.

_**A/N **_**I took a break and decided to write this. Hope its good. I was listening to Pandora and this song came on and BAM it resulted in this. R and R!**


End file.
